


The Wednesday 100 Drabbles

by cherryvanilla



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of <b>unconnected</b> stories written for the LJ Wednesday 100 Smallville challenge. All stories originally written and posted in 2003. All drabbles 100 words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge prompt: They brook up - get them back together

When he bounded down the stairs nearly an hour later, Clark was standing in front of the door; eyes downcast, shoulders slumped.

"So, my mom always said 'never go to bed angry'."

"You're not. I am."

"Yeah, well, I still don't want to."

"Clark--"

Defiant eyes met his. "I won't let you give up on me, Lex. Not yet."

He stepped closer, close enough to feel the nervous energy radiating off Clark. Something softened in his eyes and he knew Clark noticed it. He turned, hand lingering behind, and didn’t start moving until Clark grasped it, locking their fingers together.


	2. Things Learned in a Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge prompt: Break them up

She was there to discuss the books and overheard them.

"So, I'll just be ... taking my stuff."

"That's your Warrior Angel."

"No, it's yours."

"I bought it for you."

"It's a collector's, Lex."

"Take the damn thing, Clark. And there's some of your clothes in my closet."

"Yeah ... okay."

"What are you waiting for? Get out."

"Lex, can't we--"

"Go, Clark." Cold. harsh. Uncaring.

"You're such a bastard," whispered, barely audible.

He passed her in the hallway, didn't stop.

"Yeah ... remember that." Lex's words, laced with pain.

He looked up, eyes red.

"Lana. Come in."


	3. Metropolis at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge prompt: Takes place in Metropolis

The first night he went to Lex's Metropolis penthouse, Clark was brimming with nervous, drunken energy. They lounged (as well as one can lounge on a 3,000 dollar sofa), watched some movies that hadn't even hit video yet, talked in slurred whispers, and all the while Lex looked at him with amusement. When their eyes held the amusement fazed into oblivion, replaced by wanton desire. After the heated kisses, frantic tangling of bodies and brazen moans, the amusement returned; a soft smile that reached his eyes.

"I should get you drunk more often."

He smiled back. "There's no need to."


	4. Deserted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge prompt: Porn

They're on a deserted road and Clark's cock is in his hand. Lex runs his palm along the length, teasing, memorizing. Clark moans, trying to climb inside his skin. While stroking, he molds their lips together; sharp, breathy gasps are the only sounds. They kiss madly, unfocused, wishing mouths and tongues everywhere at once.

Lex sucks hard at neck; Clark fucks his fist, running long fingers over Lex's straining erection. They grind against one another, buried in the sounds and smells. Clark comes in his hand, moaning, just as Lex comes in his pants, sighing Clark's name amidst the rapture.


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge prompt: Slow, lazy, holding hands.

Lex wakes up with Clark wrapped around him. It's not something he's completely comfortable with but the soft snuffling breaths against his neck make it worth it. He always wakes last. Lex waits for the smile to curve against his skin. For the soft kiss pressed into his throat.

For Clark to take his hand, linking their fingers together, delivering a blinding sense of safety he'd never experienced before this boy. He often questions his sanity. Wonders how he let Clark under his skin so quickly. But moments like this, with Clark's hand in his, nothing could feel more right.


	6. Density

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Word challenge.

ken \KEN\, noun:   
1\. Perception; understanding; knowledge. 2. The range of vision.   
3\. View; sight.

He can see for miles on end. Sometimes, he looks up at the stars; through them. Counts Saturn's rings, traces the silvery dust of the Milky Way, follows the storm of gases projected in the Swan Nebulae. He uses his eyes as windows to the galaxy but rarely gazes past his own town.

Except for Lex. Travels within the walls of the mansion, an outline all he needs. Two mouths are fused together. His eyes sting as if exposed to Kryptonite. Tomorrow, he'll wake up, try to forget. Tonight, he'll gaze at the stars, and wish for a different life.


	7. The Games we Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU

The boy is expertly sucking him in long licks, running hot palms up his thighs. He pulls on the thick hair, fucks his mouth hard, hears the choking gasps; feels the moment he gets the game, starts whimpering, pretending he can't take it. Scared, innocent, maybe a farmboy, with a sweet, irrestible mouth. The boy resists as he pushes deeper, cock bumping up against the back of his throat. Eyes rolling back, he explodes into the whore's mouth, legs shaking. The boy rises, licks the cum from his lips as Lex smiles weakly.

"We've gotta role play more often, Clark."


	8. Devil in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Meeting in Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Clark/Lucas

"I can't stay long."

"That's alright."

"Look, Lex--"

"Isn't here. And I am."

"We shouldn't be doing this. God, why should I even trust you? That you won't tell-- "

"Same reason you trust him. You want me."

"I don't--"

A leering smirk as he leans closer, lips brushing against his; teasing. "Don't what? Want me?"

Hand sliding up his crotch, squeezing his hardening cock cruelly. "This tells me otherwise."

Then they're kissing, violently, tearing at one another's lips, breathing harsh, gasping for air. And when he's sucked, his head falls back; lips parting to form a silent whisper.

"Trust."


End file.
